10th Army Air
Formerly known as the 357th Air & Missile Defense Detachment, the 10th Army Air and Missile Defense Command (AAMDC) is a theater level Army air and missile defense organization. The 10th Army Air and Missile Defense Command was activated on 17 October 2011 in Kaiserslautern, Germany. It is a directly subordinate to United States Army Europe. Subordinate units * 5th Battalion, 7th Air Defense Artillery Regiment History Lineage 17 June 1944 - Constituted in the Army of the United States as the 357th Coast Artillery Transport Detachment. 10 October 2007 - Re-designated as the 357th Air Defense Detachment. 16 April 2008 - Activated 16 April 2008 in Germany. 17 October 2011 - Activated 17 October 2011 in Germany Activated 17 October 2011 in Kaiserslautern, Germany Heraldry Shoulder sleeve insignia: Upon a yellow vertical rectangle arched at top and bottom, 2 inches (5.08 cm) in width and 3 inches (7.62 cm) in height overall, two scarlet arrowheads at top and bottom centered vertically with points opposed at center between two blue triangular stylized wings; all within a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) yellow border. Scarlet and yellow are the colors associated with Air Defense Artillery. The blue stylized wings suggest the sky and flight in reference to the air defense function and the arrowheads denote accuracy and aerial warfare. The X-shape formed by the wings refer to the Roman numeral ten, the unit’s numerical designation. The shoulder sleeve insignia was originally approved for the 10th Air Defense Artillery Brigade on 5 January 1984. It was redesignated for the 10th Army Air and Missile Defense Command with the description updated effective 17 October 2011. Insignia: A gold color metal and enamel device 1 3/16 inches (3.02 cm) in height overall consisting of a blue cloud bank supporting two gold crossed lightning flashes, surmounted by a red diamond shape with a gold border and bearing a gold swooping hawk with wings displayed between two gold stars, in base in front of the diamond’s lower point a gold wall with three merlons charged at center with a blue anchor extending above and below a gold scroll inscribed "PRIMA" in red letters. The two stars symbolize the unit’s participation in World War II and the Korean War. The Philippine Presidential Unit Citation and the two Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citations are represented by the three merlons of the wall. The swooping gold hawk refers to the firepower of the unit. The battlement with the anchor alludes to the unit’s overseas service and its historical background (the parent unit was originally organized as the 10th Coast Artllery (Harbor Defense) Fort Adams, Rhode Island). The flashes symbolize the speed and efficiency of the unit while "X" suggests the numerical designation of the unit. The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 10th Artillery Group on 10 November 1969. It was amended to correct the description on 1 December 1969. It was redesignated for the 10th Air Defense Artillery Group on 5 April 1972. It was redesignated for the 10th Air Defense Artillery Brigade on 2 June 1983. The insignia was redesignated for the 10th Army Air and Missile Defense Command with the description updated effective 17 October 2011. References External links *10th AAMDC *Kaiserslautern Garrison *Official Site for the Headquarters of United States Army Europe 010 010